If There Was One Word You Could Say
by AndrogyMous
Summary: Michiru/Haruka fic. Fluff turns to angst as the two deal with separating love from duty. *It set sometime before S or in the beginning*


Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Michiru, Sailor Moon, none of it. Let  
that be a lesson to you! *nods*  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"If There Was One Word You Could Say..."  
by Monikku  
  
  
Thick, billowy snow laid on the ground. The park was serene. There were  
sounds of children laughing in the distance... a bird or two chirping,  
separated from their flock gone south. Two figures walked on a clear  
path carved into the scene before them, as though heavenly clouds  
parted in their presence.   
  
Creamy pale skin, a face framed by shimmering aqua locks, her cheeks,  
rosy from the cold, accentuated her natural beauty. A twinkle sparked  
in her blue eyes, which reflected the heavens colourful glory, as she  
looked up fondly to her much taller traveling companion. Her full,  
glossy pink lips in a smirk.   
  
"Your nose is red." she said in the tone of a playfully scheming child.  
  
The taller girl with stunning, slightly feminine features, dressed in  
men's attire. Short sandy blonde hair, her unruly bangs carefully  
exposed the emerald green eyes... that crossed as she looked down at  
her pert, newly red nose. Her lips formed an "o" of concentration.   
  
The blue eyed girl covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes closed in  
a fit of giggles. The blonde's strong jaw tensed as she heard the  
laughter, but unclenched at the sight of the girl before her.   
  
"She is adorable." the blonde's mind sighed.   
  
The aqua haired vision opened her eyes, only to find the green eyed  
girl's face merely a few inches from her own. The dapper blonde  
wearing her own playful smirk.   
  
"So are your cheeks, Michiru." the tall girl replied while pinching the  
cheeks in question.   
  
"Haruka!" Michiru yelled out in mock-annoyance.   
  
Haruka pulled away from the smaller girl. A triumphant look upon her  
face. It wasn't often one could catch the sea-inspired beauty off  
guard. Michiru smirked, rolling her eyes in jest at the sight of the  
self-satisfied blonde.   
  
The two resumed their leisurely stroll through the park.   
  
Michiru bundled her delicate hands in the pockets of her wool coat,  
letting out a deep, shivered sigh. Haruka watched the girl intently  
from the corner of her eye. She then reached out slowly, timidly, as  
if deciding what to do. After a moments pause, she swiftly wrapped her  
arm around Michiru's shoulders, and pulled the girl into her as they  
walked. Michiru, initially startled by Haruka's actions, quickly  
acquiesced to the warmth of Haruka's strong embrace.   
  
Michiru stared at the blonde's hand as it gently grasped her arm.  
She was beginning to drown in her thoughts, thoughts combating the  
feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. "Haruka," she thought, "how  
long can we keep doing this?" tears began faintly to pool in her eyes,  
though none were shed. "You are far too staunch for your own good."  
she smirked to herself.   
  
Michiru pressed herself closer to Haruka, and wrapped an arm around the  
blonde's waist. She inhaled deeply, taking in Haruka's scent. For a  
moment, she slipped away, feeling as though she fell into Haruka's  
very being. Michiru had never felt more content in her life, allowing  
herself to be warmly embraced by love; a creature both girls struggled  
to overpower.   
  
She grumbled as she felt the familiar twinge of foreboding run down her  
spine and through her limbs, pulling her out of the blissful moment of  
indulgence. She felt Haruka tense, then abruptly let her go. The aqua  
haired girl muttered under her breath, "Why must it always end this  
way?"   
  
The two young women ran off the path behind a grouping of trees where  
both transformed to senshi. A ferociously focused intensity glowed in  
their eyes, exposing nothing of the confused, pensive youths they were  
moments ago. All that was left were two hardened soldiers prepared for  
battle and whatever horrors it may reveal.   
  
Running deep into the park, they heard a child's scream. They followed  
the scream to a small playground, where a youma was extracting the  
child's heart crystal.   
  
Upon reaching their destination, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune posed  
and rattled off their senshi speeches. The youma, distracted by this,  
dropped the child's heart crystal and proceeded to run towards the  
two. The youma had been created out of the park's swing set, and with  
a battle cry of "Swingy!" it began to shoot metal swing set chains at  
the senshi. Both girls, with lightening speed, leapt out of the way.  
With a look and a nod, Uranus and Neptune sprinted to opposite sides  
of the youma. The frantic youma began pulling it's extended chains  
back into itself, but was too slow, as Uranus and Neptune launched  
their attacks simultaneously. The force of the double attack  
annihilated the youma instantly. A cry of defeat was heard as, again,  
the youma yelled "Swingy!" turning into black mist and ash.   
  
Sailor Neptune jogged her way over to the unconscious child; she was  
the closest to him. Uranus was not far behind her. Neptune inspected  
the crystal, shook her head grimly in Uranus' direction, and allowed  
the heart crystal to glide back into the child. The senshi then ran  
into a curtain of trees skirting the playground. Protected by the  
darkness, they allowed themselves to detransform.   
  
Emerging from the lush vegetation, they found themselves back on the  
path they had been walking earlier. The air between them had  
drastically changed since then. The timid, unspoken union between them  
was broken, and they walked together, though decidedly isolated from  
one another.   
  
Reality seemed to chill Michiru in a way the winter's cold could never  
imagine. She felt the threads of fate slice through her flesh and into  
her very bones. It was always asking for so much, and giving her  
nothing of what she truly desired. Michiru spared a glance at Haruka.  
Her expression was unreadable, she had closed herself off completely.   
  
Michiru and Haruka were lost in separate worlds of thought, both worlds  
revolving around the same feelings. The two continued to walk in  
silence, carrying the burdens of a love neither could afford to have.  
And as the snow began to fall, Michiru barely tilted her head back.  
She thought only one thing... "Let it be love."   
  
  
Fin  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wooo, talk about beating a dead horse. Yeah, I know this kind of fic  
has been done to death.  
  
This poorly written fic (you have my apologies if you suffered through  
it this far!) was inspired by the song "Let It Be Love" the music was  
composed by Craig Armstrong. Below are the lyrics.  
  
"Let It Be Love"  
  
The light is fading in the park,  
It's alright,  
I'll walk with you until it's dark,  
Forever,  
If you could only make a sign,  
If you could only say you're mine,  
If there was one word you could say,  
Let it be love,  
Let it be love.  
  
I hear you fighting in the snow,  
God only knows,  
The children running through the streets,  
Nowhere to hide,  
If you could only make a sign,  
If you could only change your mind,  
If there was one word you could say,  
Let it be love,  
Let it be love,  
Let it be love,  
Let it be love.  
  
If you could only make a sign,  
If you could only change your mind,  
If there was one word you could say,  
Let it be love,  
Let it be love,  
Let it be love,  
Let it be love,  
Let it be love. 


End file.
